


Status symbols

by pallysuune



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, Illidari eye candy, magic binding, warlocks having dubious morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysuune/pseuds/pallysuune
Summary: After hearing about a demon hunter and a warlock traveling together, Elesira gets it in her head that the best way to prove herself a skilled warlock would be to bind a demon hunter herself.  Except she's not at all prepared for what might happen after...
Relationships: Belath Dawnblade & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Status symbols

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn't quite leave me alone while doing the achievement for Tehd and Marius. I'll update the tags with things as I go on, since I'm kind of winging this and not really sure where it'll go. 
> 
> I own nothing.

She couldn’t fully take credit for the idea, in truth. She’d heard some adventurers talking about a demon hunter and a warlock running around, summoning demons from the Burning Legion for some reason or another. It was definitely not a conventional idea. And it got her thinking. _Why_ would a demon hunter be hanging around with a warlock. But these Illidari were part demon, right? They could be banished. Did that mean they could be bound, too?

Elesira was a rather young for her kind, only a thousand years old, but she had been studying demonology since she was a few hundred years old. She wanted to _prove_ herself. Cement her place as a warlock to watch, as someone to fear. She wasn’t a noble in Suramar, her parents had been merchants before her father was exiled for supposed ‘sedition’. Without the Nightwell, he’d probably died. The daughter of an exile and a merchant, in the commoner’s area of the city, not a lot was expected of her by her teachers. And so she planned to prove them wrong. 

She had several bottles of arcwine, and some mana crystals. Enough to last her for probably a month outside the city. It had cost her a lot to get that much, but it would be worth it if she could just get herself a demon hunter. She’d have work offers for life if she could manage it! She could ask for a position teaching in the great houses. Her! Wouldn’t that be amazing?

So she set out to bag herself a demon hunter. 

Most of them had set up in Asuna. Elesira had never been outside of Suramar, so it was a bit of a daunting prospect to go so far. But she refused to end up withered and dead like her father, or struggling and stagnant like her mother. With high hopes and determination, she headed out. 

It took three whole days to cross into Asuna. Even though she had enough rations to keep her from withering for around a month, she still felt the distance from the Nightwell keenly, and was more than a little irritated by it. How had she never realized how much of _leash_ the Nightwell was? Keeping them from living their lives how they wanted? It was easy to think that Suramar was all there was when they had been locked inside it for so long, but now she saw there was so much more. Did she really want to go back to Suramar with her demon hunter and life just like it was normal? It wasn’t a question that was easily answered, and she put it to the back of her mind. 

Demon hunter first, existential crisis second. 

Demon hunters were rather difficult to find. Unless she wanted to venture into one of their encampments which was a little much, even for her. She stood out a bit, too. Her skin was a deep midnight blue, and her white hair skimmed the small of her back. Arcane tattoos circled over her shoulder and arms, and the soft velvet of her robes was good for impressing peers in the city, but not for 'adventuring'. So going into any of the scattering of Illidari settlements was out of the question. 

Luck finally shined on her after a week of her quest, when she was just beginning to think that it might be better to return to Suramar. No one had to know she had failed, she thought morosely as she walked. Except, of course, that she had run her mouth to some of her fellow students. They would never let her live it down. Her ears drooped at the thought. The urge for a drink struck hard and she stopped, fumbling with her pack to pull out a bottle of arcwine. Sitting on the side of the road, she took a few sips of it. 

Movement caught her attention and Elesira glanced over. The first thing she noticed was the mount. A red beast with leather wrapped around a skeletal head. Long black tendrils extended back. Sitting atop it was a solidly muscular form of a man with the unmistakable aesthetic sense of one of the Illidari. 

Elesira leapt to her feet, waving to get his attention. "Stop! Stop please!"

The man drew his monster to a stop near her. His expression was impossible to read, as he wore some kind of metal mask over the top half of his face, and a red scarf around the lower. From what she gathered at a glance, he was what they called a 'blood elf' with darkly tanned skin, scales, and pale blond hair. She expected him to ask something about her being a Nightborne. Instead, he said, "You reek of fel."

She bristled immediately, staring at him in outrage. "I do not _reek_ of anything, thank you very much!"

He looked at her (at least, she thought he did) and humphed. Elesira silently reminded herself that she had to focus. She was there for a reason. And some deception could be forgiven if it got her what she wanted. She adopted a look of uncertainty as she spoke again. "You're one of those demon hunters, yes? I've been looking for help. There's been an increase in demons moving through Felsoul Hold. We need help pushing them back."

For a long, silent moment, the demon hunter just looked at her, as if judging her before he finally looked up and around, his gaze tracking, surprisingly accurately, toward the direction of the Legion fortress she mentioned. And then he glanced in another direction, seeming to weigh his options. Finally, he nodded, pulling on the reins of the monster he rode to face her. “I will see to it.” 

“No, I know a short cut,” she said. “I can show you the way, but I have no mount.” 

She thought irritation might have crossed his face, but it was so difficult to tell with how little she saw of it. But after a moment, he slid down from the beast. “Lead on.” 

Elesira nodded, darting away from the road. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. The man was huge, and his glaives sharp, and if she messed this up, she’d likely end up in pieces. Her best bet would be to use a Banish spell, which would hold him in place for a time, during which she could bind him. But if she missed, or if the binding wasn’t fast enough… 

Well, going home empty handed wouldn’t be a worry, to say the least. 

It was do or die, literally. This was it. She slowed down a little, letting him get ahead of her. She’d catch him by surprise. She started gathering power, muttering the spell under her breath. He stopped after a few paces, suddenly. In one motion, he turned, blade in hand, and leapt at her. Startled, she squeaked out the last words of the spell as she jerked back, landing on her rear even as it was cast, sweeping him up in winds of magic, holding him tight even as he began to struggle. He snarled and growled insults she didn’t listen to as she started to cast the binding spell. She didn’t have time to listen to him. He was hard to hold on to, her banishing spell was straining, the binding struggling to catch him. 

Almost. Almost. 

The magic spiral of the banishing spell broke. The demon hunter dropped to the ground, launching himself at her. 

“Stop!” 

To her surprise - and his - the man froze, the blazing green of his eyes furious and bright, his blade drawn back in preparation to strike. But he didn’t. The direct order left him powerless against her. Her heart leapt into her threat, amazement overcoming her feeling of success for a second. And then it sunk in that he had responded, however unwilling, to her order. 

The binding was successful!

She whooped and fell back onto her back, laughing up at the sky, completely ignoring the seething demon hunter in front of her. 

“Release me this moment, warlock,” he snarled. 

She hopped up to her feet, brushing grass from her legs and rear. “And have you kill me immediately? No, I don’t think so. Now, put that away.”

Clearly grudgingly, he put away the weapon, glaring at her all the while. 

Unfortunately, this was just the start of the _unique_ challenges the demon hunter would bring to her life.


End file.
